Look What You Made Me Do For Attention
by iKnowLotsOfThings
Summary: For nearly a year, Princess Star Butterfly and Prince Tom Lucitor have managed to avoid one another after their breakup, but the pair of teenage royals sit across from each other at the annual Silver Bell Ball.What will happen when both are forced to confront feelings they had been trying to ignore?Songfic of "Look What You Made Me Do" by Taylor Swift & "Attention" by Charlie Puth


**Look What You Made Me Do For Attention**

Prince Tom Lucitor glanced across the dancefloor of the large hall and spied a certain blonde Princess sitting in a metal folding chair. It was none other than Star Butterfly, his onetime girlfriend and now somewhat bitter rival. He had been trying his best to avoid her for the better part of a year, but he his luck had finally run out. " _You've been running around, throwing that dirt all on my name because you knew I'd call you up. You've been going around to every party in Mewni because you knew that I'd be at one_ " the red hued son of a demon thought to himself as he took in the sight of the young heiress seated across from him. Her blue party dress clung to her slender frame and it was driving him absolutely wild. " _I know that dress is karma; perfume regret. You've got me thinking about when you were mine…_ " Tom continued thinking to himself as he saw the young woman dance with nearly every other available male heir at the annual Silver Bell Ball and even some Princesses as well. Part of him knew that he deserved this agony a little, as he had treated the young woman with little respect when they had courted. All Tom wanted was a chance to redeem himself in the mind of the spunky girl. After exhausting all other available options of dance partners, she was finally coerced to dance with the Prince of the Underworld by her parents. Just like that, he fell head over heels for the fourteen year old once again. " _And now I'm all up on you, what do you expect; but you're not coming home with me tonight. You just want attention, you don't want my heart. Maybe you just hate the thought of me with someone new…_ " the purple haired teen tried to convince himself as the duo danced a furious tango of sorts; onlookers amazed by the natural chemistry the pair displayed. " _Yeah, you just want attention, you don't want my heart. Yeah, you just want attention; I knew this from the start. You're just making sure I'm not getting over you. Baby, now that we're standing right here face to face you already know that you are_ " Tom tried to reason to himself as he glanced into the sapphire eyes of his crush.

Arms draped around his torso, Princess Star Butterfly was having an internal debate of her own. Following the young couple's rough break up a year prior, her parents had sent her away to Earth in order to clear her head; hopeful that she would study and perfect her magic in an environment free from the Demon Prince's perceived bad influence. Still, every once in a while she found her mind drifting back to Tom Lucitor and their failed relationship. " _I don't like your little games. I don't like your tilted stage or the role you made me play; of the fool. No, I don't like you_ " the heiress tried to convince herself as she continued to dance with the teenager. She had been jilted by the fact that Tom tried to change the person that she was because the idea he had of who she was didn't match up to reality. She had been trying to avoid him all night, but finally her parents had forced her to dance with the horned Prince of the Underworld. " _I don't like your perfect crimes or how you laugh when you lie_ " Star mumbled under her breath as she recalled a time that the pair had been caught sneaking around after curfew. Tom immediately blamed her to escape punishment and she had not forgotten. " _I got harder; I got smarter just in the nick of time. Honey, I rose up from the dead and I do that all the time. I've got a list and yours is in red, underlined. I checked it once; I checked it twice, and now it's time to pay the price. Look what you just made me do…_ " Star thought to herself. She had grown a lot since visiting Earth and was now an almost completely different person. Long gone was the unconfident pre-teen; replaced by a battle hardened young woman. She had fought the forces of evil and defeated them all, yet she still felt as if her work wasn't quite done. It was clear that he still harbored feelings for her and the Princess looked to use those to hurt him the way that he had hurt her. " _I don't want your kingdom's keys. They once belonged to me, but you locked me out and threw a feast…_ " she recalled. The night of their break up, the Demon Prince had thrown a party in his castle; almost as if he were glad to be free of her. This had hurt Star deeply and ever since she had almost been consumed with getting revenge. " _The world moves on; another day, another drama. But not for me, all I think about is karma. And though the world moves on, one thing is for sure. If I got mine, then surely you'll get yours…_ " The blonde had vowed to herself. Now was the perfect opportunity, yet she couldn't pull the proverbial trigger. Was it that she was falling back in love with him? " _I don't trust nobody and nobody trusts me. I'll be the actress starring in your bad dreams…_ " she tried to remind herself as the dance ended and the duo continued to hold one another closely. " _I'm sorry, the old Star can't come to the phone right now… Why? Oh! Because she's dead!_ " she resolved to herself as her long awaited plan for revenge began to be set into motion.

 **Author's Note:** So, as I'm sure you all figured out, this is a songfic. I had heard both these songs and my mind kept going back to 'Club Snubbed'. Both still have feelings for one another, but are trying to ignore them. In my head, the reason Star got back together with Tom was to try and hurt him, but then she saw that he was truly trying to change himself for the better. At the same time, Tom had seen what Star had been up to for the past year and his respect and admiration for her grew exponentially. The Silver Bell Ball was the culmination of all these feelings and we know where they led. Just my head-canon of what they may have been thinking beforehand. I hope you all enjoyed! -iKLOT


End file.
